


Angle with a shotgun

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，正剧向，ooc，灵感来自歌曲【angle witha shotgun】若有不适请立刻退出。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	Angle with a shotgun

人与智械的矛盾逐渐激化，不可调节。人与人的矛盾逐渐加深，友谊撕裂。我曾信仰暴力不能解决问题，我们不该用暴力去对抗暴力，我相信自己能拯救所有人。可当我所珍惜的同伴一个个倒在我眼前，血肉之躯终究被战争的子弹击碎，做为守护天使到头来我却连自己的爱人都不能保护，我谁都没法拯救。我是否还应该在这无止境的战争中坚持我的信仰？

“博士你畏惧什么？”出任务的前夜，法拉问天使  
“可能是无能为力吧，我是医生，最不想见到面对痛苦的人我却无能为力”安吉拉在做出发前装备最后的检查。“你呢？法芮尔，你畏惧什么？”  
“我怕我不能坚持正义，我怕我无法保护无辜的人民”法拉垂下眼，明明第二天有重要的任务，她却发起了这样的话题。  
“法芮尔不要担心”安吉拉对她微笑，她将天使之仗做了最后的检查“我会与你并肩作战给予你支援，不要为明天的任务担心”  
“不，我并不是……”法拉想要反驳什么安吉拉给了她一个拥抱，“早些休息一切都会顺利的”。

第二天一大早，小队就向着任务地点出发。这次他们的任务是潜入一个智械的据点将他们所研究的武器销毁。这个任务是个潜入任务所以这个小组只由四个人组成，法拉，源氏，天使，士兵76。他们也很顺利的潜入了智械的领地，但一切都太过顺利，小组里的每个人都绷紧了自己的神经。事出反常必有妖，他们觉得这可能是智械的陷阱。但所走路程已经超过了一半，总归是陷阱此时返回也会撞上麻烦，继续前进也讨不了好处。四人一起商量了一下决定继续前进，他们的情报显示智械并没有把武器转移出去，虽然小队的信念是全身而退不过大家都主张试一下，得手就走绝不恋战。  
“我去前面探路”他们小心的避开监视器顺着地图来到了一片比较空旷的场地，前方有左右两条路但地图并没有显示那一条路是正确的。  
“你小心，我们掩护你”  
点了下头，源氏身手敏捷的越过摄像头的区域从通风管摸进了右边的那条路，还未有时间看清情况，突如其来的爆炸将他困住无法出去，一时间警铃大作。  
“糟糕我们中了埋伏！解救源氏迅速撤退！”地图上忽然冒出了许多代表敌人的红点，他们都在往小组所在的地方靠拢。  
“源氏你那边情况如何！”士兵76试图联络源氏，但回答只有一片打斗声和连续的爆炸声，每个人的脸色都凝重了起来。  
大批的智械从四面八方涌来，小组得到的情报似乎有些失误。他们本以为智械的武器还在研发阶段，但看着眼前的智械手中从没见过的武器他们瞬间明白智械的新武器已经开发完成。  
“大家都小心，已经呼叫了救援！救出源氏立刻撤退”士兵76握紧了手中的脉冲步枪。

“暴力没办法解决任何问题！我们应该用温和的方式解决，以暴制暴只会激化矛盾”安吉拉的信念是拯救人民，她无法理解为何所有矛盾都要选择暴力去镇压。  
“你太天真了安吉拉，慈悲并不能让我们赢得战争“”对方对安吉拉的信念不可苟同。  
“但面对这种事我们应该先用谈判解决，而不是直接对智械发动战争，这些科技也是用在医疗方面的，我不能同意将它们改造成生化武器”安吉拉有着自己的坚持。  
“你是一个理想主义者，你的想法太过理想化，听起来很美好但注定不适合实行”对方不再想跟她谈话。  
安吉拉知道她很天真，被无数的人偷偷称作梦想家，但她还是无法苟同用暴力解决一切。她坚持着自己的信念用自己的方式拯救被战争伤害的人们，但现在，她却觉得恐惧，她第一次对信仰产生了怀疑。  
安吉拉最惧怕无能为力。

大批的智械涌上前，她尽可能的去治疗倒下的队友，但面对智械的进攻，她无能为力。鲜血沾满了她的双手。她想去支援每一个人，但她无能为力。  
法拉从空中坠落再无声息，天使忽然觉得的大脑一片空白。她是救死扶伤的医生，却眼睁睁的看着队友倒下无能为力。她说要做法拉的守护天使却只能看着她从天空坠落，她自诩天使却连守护队友都做不到，她是医生却连心爱之人的性命都拯救不了。  
她救了源氏的性命却将他变成了一个生活在仇恨中的机械怪物，她救活了莱耶斯却让他不人不鬼，备受折磨，这真的算是拯救吗？  
她谁都没有救，谁都救不了。

“还有最后一丝希望”安吉拉掏出了自己的手枪，她从掩体中闪出打爆了近处智械的脑袋。暴力不能解决一切问题，但有些问题却不得不用暴力解决。安吉拉握紧了她的手枪。

安吉拉跪在地上，洁白的女武神沾满了血污，背后的天使之翼已经残缺不堪。  
她曾听说沾满血污的天使无法归往天堂，但她已经不会在乎这种事情了，她本来就不是天使，无所谓能不能归往天堂。  
作为医生，安吉拉知道自己伤的有多重。上空似乎传来飞机的声音，她握紧天使之仗从地上颤抖的站了起来。看着周围队友微弱的灵魂安吉拉沾满鲜血的脸上扯出了一个微笑，踏着智械的残骸顶着枪林弹雨，她高傲的站立，挺值身体，高举天使之仗。金色的光芒从她身上涌出。

Heroes never die!

灵魂回到身体，安吉拉仰面倒下，仍带着微笑。  
这是一个自诩天使的凡人能为你们做的最后的援助。


End file.
